Como ser padres
by Zanzamaru
Summary: El instituto de Konoha ha puesto el proyecto de "ser padres" y cuidar de un muñeco...Como reacionara Minato cuando Sasu y Naru le digan que estan "embarazados"? SASUNARU-ITADEI-SAIGAA/GAASAI Basado-pasado en un fic de Crepusculo.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok…*se asoma* se que muchos me van a querer dar en la cabeza o aledaños con un objeto contundente…pero que creen? No saben en donde vivo! Muajajajajajaja y pues si, tendria que estar pasando mis otros fics por fin a la compu, pero venga! Lei esto y no pude dejar de descostillarme de la risa, imaginandome a los personajes de Naruto en esta historia.. _**

**_Originalmente esta historia es de crepusculo(ya sabeis, chicos chulos brillantes y chuchos morenazos)esta en ingles y es gracias a Giselita que pude leerlo en castellano._**

**100% SASUNARU! ****_UA-TODOS EN EL MUNDO "REAL"_**

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico las carcajadas que me dio la traducción al imaginarme a Naru y a Sasu, quien tampoco son mios-yaqui- sino del mejor yaoista de closet, Kishimoto-sama.**

Link de Parenting Skills: www. Fanfiction s/ 3808190 /1/ ParentingSkills101 (Sin espacios)

Link en castellano: www . /s /4176079/1/Ha bilidades-pate rnales-101 (Sin espacios)

**_Advertncia: hay occ hasta en las macetas xDDDDDD_**

* * *

**Para todas aquellas que saben que una buena historia va mas alla de la serie que sea.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Lunes**

**Naru POV**

Lunes por la mañana. Odiaba las mañanas de los lunes tebayo. Otra semana de escuela, ensayos, exámenes y los profesores. Estaba tirado en la cama, rehusándome a levantarme, pero entonces me di cuenta deque si no lo hacia, ni bien se fuera Minato, mi padre, mi novio Sasuke-teme estaría abajo esperándome y si quería robarle unos minutos antes de la escuela,-o mejor dicho, no llegar tarde si se le ocurría que estaba sumamente "violable" y decidía arrinconarme contra la pared y….y ya me fui por la tangente…-estee..Seria mejor que me pusiera en marcha. Eso. Nada de pensar en paredes y en…Oh, dios, esto será difícil.. Habiendo encontrado una motivación, me quité las sabanas de encima y fui al baño para ducharme y alistarme para Sasuke… para la escuela! Eso, la escuela.

La ducha no me tomó tanto, pero aun así estaba atrasado. Me apresuré hacia mi habitación y comencé a tener una crisis con la ropa cuando escuche un golpe en la puerta de la cocina. ¿Que era lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo? Nunca venia antes de que Minato se fuera por la mañana, no a menos que estuviese considerando el suicidio, ellos se llevaban como perro y gato! Mientras buscaba rápidamente el jean por mi habitación, escuché la suave voz de Sai, el hermano menor de Sasuke.

-Buenos días Minato. ¿Como estas?

-Bien Sai. Llegas temprano. ¿Donde esta Sasuke? ¿Se fue a ayudar a los niños de África?-preguntó Minato. Que bueno eres disimulando papa, eres todo un as... Mejor que no se haya ido ni de camping, no me dijo nada la noche anterior mientras me quedaba dormido en sus brazos.

-No, esta afuera en el auto. Supuse que Naru no estaría listo ya que es demasiado temprano, así que decidió esperar afuera. ¿Te molesta su subo a apurarlo? No queremos llegar tarde- Escuché a Minato decirle que estaba bien y entonces gritó -Adiós Naru, me voy al trabajo. ¡Sai esta subiendo!

-Adiós papa- Grité mientras corría a toda prisa en busca de ropa. Tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que Sai entrara y se pusiera al frente de mi vestimenta del día de hoy. Demasiado tarde.

-¡Buenos días dormilón! Creímos que hoy planeabas hacer novillos. ¿Sasuke te mantuvo despierto hasta tarde?- dijo con un guiño.

Yo le rodé mis ojos -Eso quisiera. No, fue el perfecto caballero, como siempre. Ese hombre tiene mucho control, ¡Es tan irritante!-soné molesto, pero en realidad estaba mas sorprendido por su testarudez. El y sus reglas…

Maldición, ¿!que podría pasarnos por tener sexo en días de clases!? En realidad, estaba seguro que su renuencia a eso era que mi padre lo amenazo, me juego mi ramen semanal, tebayo….Con las manos sobre mis caderas, estaba de pie frente al closet buscando que ponerme. Ya me había metido en los jeans, pero no podía encontrar una remera que me gustase. -Ayuda-Fue todo lo que dije y Sai saltó, sin pensárselo dos veces extendió su mano dentro del placard y sacó una remera que nunca antes había visto.-Ponte esto. Es perfecta.

La remera era sencilla, ajustada en la cintura por lo que abajo tenía mas caída. Era negra con una ancha raya azul en el costado, con una especie de hojas de parra plateadas rodeándola. Parte de mi se preguntaba si Sai había entrado cuando estoy afuera con Sasuke o si acababa de añadirla a mi closet sin que me diera cuenta de ello. ¿Donde encontraba esas cosas?

Como siempre, me puse la remera y se veía fantástica. -Buena elección Sai. Acabas de ahorrarme 10 minutos de ver que ponerme. Ahora estoy listo ¡vámonos!-

Con el sweater en mano, tomé mis libros, me tomé de un sorbo un vaso de jugo de naranja y me dirigí a la puerta. Vi su auto en la calzada, aparcado a un lado de mi camioneta. Sasuke estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor con la ventana baja y el estéreo encendido. Cuando me vio saliendo de la casa, saltó del auto y me abrió la puerta. -Buenos días mi Naru. Me alegra que finalmente me hicieras compañía, dobe- Se inclinó y me dio un rápido beso.

-Alégrate de que Sai me haya ayudado a vestir o aun estarías esperando teme. Realmente no me siento con ganas de ir a la escuela hoy.- Sai salto dentro del asiento trasero y yo me acomodé en el del copiloto.

-Oh Naru, creo que hoy será un día extraordinario en la escuela.- Sai tenia esa sonrisa en su rostro y un tono cantarín en su voz que señalaba que algo grande se traía entre manos, algún gran secreto que todos probablemente odiaríamos.

Sasuke le miró por su espejo. -¿Te importaría compartirlo con nosotros pequeño psiquico? Aciertas tantas cosas que ya me das meio hermanito-

Sai le sacó su lengua -No señor metiche, no lo haré. Tendras que esperar para verlo como todos los demas.- Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y se removió contra el asiento. Era obvio que no iba a dar mas información, pronto nos enteraríamos.- además, esta vez no hay nada de psiquico, simplemente y por casualidad escuche como el profesor Ibiki se lo contaba a la profesora Anko, cerca del laboratorio-

-Es decir- aclaro Sasuke- que estabas en plenos arrumacos con tu noviecito Gaara en el mencionado laboratorio, a que si?

Su enorme sonrojo nos dio la respuesta.

El estacionamiento ya estaba lleno de autos para cuando llegamos aun con la alocada forma de conducir de Sasuke. Gaara estaba al lado del auto de nuestro primo Deidara, esperando para acompañar a Sai a su salón. Itachi-hermano mayor de Sasuke y Sai- y Deidara, por supuesto, estaban dentro del auto compartiendo un "momento". Sasuke se rio y camino hacia el auto. Golpeó la ventanilla -Ya sepárense. Aniki, van a llegar tarde.

Itachi le frunció el ceño a Sasuke mientras salía del auto, Dei se tomó un segundo para acomodar su cabello y emerger del auto en toda su gloria. El timbre sonó, haciendo que todas las personas comenzaran a apresurarse hacia las clases. Me puse de puntillas y besé a Sasuke -Te veo en el almuerzo teme. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Naru. Que tengas un buen día dobe- Soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio uno. Me volví y me dirigí hacia la dirección opuesta, al edificio tres.

Las clases fueron más aburridas de lo habitual. Tuvimos que escuchar un anuncio sobre como salieron los equipos escolares de baseball contra los Suna Puna Charm. Hurra ganamos tebayo!(nótese el sarcasmo). Feliz cumpleaños a todos los que nacieron hoy bla, bla, bla. Casi me perdí de todo cuando escuché -_Tenemos un anuncio especial para los últimos dos cursos. Esta mañana deben reportarse inmediatamente en el gimnasio para una asamblea importante. Serán excusados del primer periodo de clases Así que vallan al gimnasio ahora, por favor. Gracias_.- Los gritos de júbilo comenzaron en la sala. Las veinte sillas sonaron al unísono mientras nos levantábamos para irnos.

Corrí rápidamente hacia mi casillero y lance los libros allí, no tenia ganas de cargarlos en el gimnasio. Cuando cerré la puerta del casillero, Sasuke apareció por la esquina. Su sonrisa me deslumbró. Podia quedarme todo el dia mirando sus negros ojos. Se inclinó en el casillero vecino al mío y dijo: -Te extrañé dobe.

-Yo igual teme. Vamos, tenemos que ir al gimnasio tebayo! ¡No quiero llegar tarde y tener que sentarme delante de todo! Moviéndose, Uchiha!- Entendiendo cuan malo podía ser, tomó mi mano y me guió al gimnasio. Shikamaru y Temari, esa extraña pareja -el, tan vago pero a la vez un genio total, ella, con mucha energia, y muy inteligente también- nos saludaron cuando pasaron corriendo a nuestro lado. Seguramente querían encontrar un buen asiento también.

Sai esperaba afuera de las puertas, y se veía emocionadísimo. Sasuke y yo intercambiamos unas miradas. Sabíamos que cualquiera fuera la causa por la que Sai estuviera tan emocionado estaría esperándonos detrás de esas puertas. Respiré profundamente y me volvi al azabache que me acompañaba -Te dije que odiaba los lunes datebayo...

* * *

**_-Y HASTA AQUI,MIS CHICAS,EL CAPI NUMERO 1...SI,YO,EL SEXY KURAMA ESTOY DESPIDIENDOLAS EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD...ES QUE SON LAS 03:30 DE LA MADRUGADA, Y ZANZA HACE 2 HORAS QUE ESTA DORMIDA XDDD_**

**_NOS VEMOS PRONTO!-Solo si les gusta la historia,eh?-Y DEJEN REW! QUE SI,QUE HAY KYUUBI PA TODAS Y LOS CONTESTARE YOP!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AVISOS:**_

**_Originalmente; esta historia es de crepusculo(ya sabeis, chicos chulos brillantes y chuchos morenazos)esta en ingles y es gracias a Giselita que pude leerlo en castellano._**

**100% SASUNARU! ****_UA-TODOS EN EL MUNDO "REAL"_**

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico las carcajadas que me dio la traducción al imaginarme a Naru y a Sasu, quien tampoco son mios-yaqui- sino del mejor yaoista de closet, Kishimoto-sama.**

Link de Parenting Skills: www. Fanfiction s/ 3808190 /1/ ParentingSkills101 (Sin espacios)

Link en castellano: www . /s /4176079/1/Ha bilidades-pate rnales-101 (Sin espacios)

**_Advertncia: hay occ hasta en las macetas xDDDDDD_**

**_Advertidos seais XDDDD_**

_**Muchisimas gracias por sus rew! No puedo contestarselos uno a uno por ahora(es que kyuubi me esta haciendo huelga!¬¬)**_

_**A los que tengan cuenta aqui,pronto coooffff **_**tratare ****_cooff de contestarselos por pm,a los demas,espero poder en el proximo capi!_**

**_Y hoy veremos por fin que cuernos hay detras de la puerta XD_**

* * *

**Para todas aquellas que saben que una buena historia va mas alla de la serie que sea.**

* * *

_Hikaru_

_Deikara_

_Kuroi_

_Para ustedes_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Siendo padres 101**

**Naru POV**

-Apúrense ustedes dos, ¡Les reservamos unos asientos!- Sai tomó mi brazo y me guió por la puerta. Las bancas estaban llenas de estudiantes quienes discutían cual seria la razón de la asamblea. Que clase de tortura ibamos a tener hoy.

Justo entonces el profesor de salud –Ibiki Morino-, y la profesora de biología-Anko Mitarashi- entraron al podio. -Señoras y señores. ¿Hola? ¿Me pueden oir? Por favor siéntense y quédense en silencio, estamos listos para empezar_.-_ El lugar lentamente se silencio salvo por algunas risitas nerviosas del fondo.

Ibiki se aclaró su garganta y comenzó -El gobierno de Tokio ha obligado que como parte del currículo de salud para graduarse que debemos enfocar durante este año en educación sexual…- Itachi soltó un fuerte silbido que hizo que todo el gimnasio estallara en risas. -Gracias señor Uchiha por su apoyo a la educación sexual en el instituto de Konoha. Como les decía, necesitamos cubrir la educaciones sexual Y las habilidades paternas. La parte de educación sexual será vista en sus clases regulares de salud. Ahora mismo, queremos presentarles los requerimientos para el proyecto de ser padres.

Miré a Sasuke quien estaba sonriendo. Obviamente sabia de que iba todo esto gracias a su habilidad para sonsacarle a Sai cualquier secreto y estaba entretenido con ello. -Esto va a ser interesante.- Fue todo lo que dijo.

Había una caja en el suelo, al lado del podio. El profesor Ibiki la estaba levantando y repentinamente un

"BUAAA, UAAA, UAAA" salió de la caja. Sacó su mano y lo que parecía estar dentro de la caja era un bebe.

-Felicitaciones, todos seran padres! Harán este proyecto en parejas. No me importa quien sea y NO aceptare pedidos o pediré a nadie que sea su compañero. Junten las agallas para pedirle a alguien que sea el padre o la madre de su bebe antes…- murmuró algo como-de que todos los buenos sean tomados.-

-Ahora, una persona del grupo, y nuevamente no me importa quien, chico o chica, deberá llevar al bebe. Decidan rápidamente quien, por que espero que la mitad de ustedes estén "embarazados" para el termino del día.- Mas risas y silbidos, obviamente de Itachi.

Gaara utilizo su conocida cara de "psicótico asesino serial" para fulminar a todos y tranquilizar el lugar para que pudiéramos terminar esto antes del almuerzo.

-Quien quiera que sea el "embarazado" llevara esto- Hablo la profesora Anko. Alzó lo que parecía ser una panza de utilería y unos pechos. Tenia correas con velcros por los hombros y al rededor de la espalda. La gente comenzó a gemir y a sacudir sus cabezas.

Molesto, Ibiki gritó -Si se rehúsan a participar en cualquier parte de esto proyecto, los del ultimo año no se graduaran, y los de penúltimo tendrán que hacerlo nuevamente el año que viene!. Solo siganlo gente.

El bebe volvía a estar llorando en sus manos. -El viernes de esta semana, llegaran los bebes. Ustedes y sus parejas serán responsables por esta pequeña personita. Tienen censores y chips que grabaran cuanto tiempo le dejan llorar, cuanto duerme, cuando lo alimentan, si se ha caído por las escaleras o si lo han metido en algún armario. Si el bebe nos dice que fueron malos padres, los reprobaremos así que repito, sean amables con sus bebes.

La gente había dejado de escuchar y trataban de llamar la atención de sus pretendidas parejas. Sasuke me susurró

-Dobe, no muevas tu cabeza, solo mira hacia delante. Neji Hyuga esta agitando su brazo como si estuviera aterrizando un boeing 747 para llamar tu atención. Creo que quiere ser el papa de tu bebe.- No podía contener su risa cuando termino la oración. Yo me quedé helado, Oh Dios, esto era nuevamente como el baile de primavera. Cerré mis ojos y puse mi mano en mi frente como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. -Buen trabajo amor. Volvió a sentarse, pero me juego a que lo intentara mas tarde…

-Todos tienen tarea para esta tarde, ¿están escuchando?- pregunto Anko. Esperó a que todos nos hubiéramos tranquilizado para continuar. -Su tarea para la tarde es ir a sus casas con sus parejas y decirles a sus padres que están embarazados. Escriban un ensayo de una pagina sobre sus reacciones y como se sintieron. Quizás quieran decirles primero que es un proyecto para la escuela…- pero para ese punto nadie estaba escuchando. Las chicas agarraban a sus novios asegurándose de que ninguna otra se les acercara.

Me volví hacia Sasuke. El puso su rostro a centímetros del mío, sonrió y me besó. -Listo, ya estas embarazado, dobe.

Yo rodé mis ojos -Sabes teme, estaba esperando que nuestra primera vez en el gimnasio con todos mirando durase mas que eso. ¿Tenias que hacerlo a velocidad Uchiha? ¡Me perdí todo!- adoraba molestarlo y a veces me lo hacia taaan fácil.

-Muy gracioso, nadie nunca te vera sin ropa dobe, solo yo puedo hacerlo y no puedo esperar para verte en la panza falsa, Naru- me lanzó.

-¿Quién dijo que yo iba a llevar la panza, Sasu? ¡Me gustaría verte en tu trabajo en la librería con ella esta semana!- si su rostro pudiera ponerse violeta, lo habría echo. Sus puños se habían cerrado a sus costados y estaba tratando de calmarse.

No pude soportarlo mas -No seas tan infantil, yo llevare la panza. Pero tu se lo diras a Minato…- Sasuke se rió al imaginarse la cara de mi padre. Itachi le golpeó en la espalda. -Oohh ¡Dei, tenemos que decirle a Fugaku que estamos embarazados! ¡Que divertido!

-A padre le encantara- Sai iba a amar cada minuto de este proyecto.

-Después de la escuela busquen los vientres falsos. Ahora reportense al segundo periodo.

Una vez mas Sasu y yo tuvimos que irnos a clases separadas. -Te veo en el almuerzo dobe- Dijo besando gentilmente mi frente.

-No te preocupes, ¡Cuidare del pequeño Sasu-chan hasta el almuerzo!- y me froté la panza haciendo énfasis. El comentario le tomo tanto por sorpresa que se rió en voz alta. Me sopló un beso y se fue.

Corrí hacia mi casillero, tomé los libros y comencé a arrastrarme por el largo pasillo hacia la clase de español. Mientras daba vuelta a la esquina, la puerta de un armario de limpieza se abrió de golpe e Itachi y Deidara cayeron fuera de el. Ambos estaban desaliñados, y su pelo estaba pegado en zonas extrañas.

-Ustedes dos se están tomando este proyecto con bastante seriedad. e Itachi…¡Tu camisa esta al revés!- grité mientras continuaba hacia el hall. Esperaba llegar a la clase sin encontrarme antes con Gaara y Sai .

* * *

**_Y hasta aqui el 2,damas y caballeros...si es que hay alguno perdido leyendo esto-no deika,tu no cuentas porque estas de antes ;3-_**

**_De verdad lamento muchisimo el retraso y no poder contestar los rew,el trabajo me esta matando!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3: Deja Vu

**_Originalmente; esta historia es de crepusculo(ya sabeis, chicos chulos brillantes y chuchos morenazos)esta en ingles y es gracias a Giselita que pude leerlo en castellano._**

**100% SASUNARU! ****_UA-TODOS EN EL MUNDO "REAL"_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico las carcajadas que me dio la traducción al imaginarme a Naru y a Sasu, quien tampoco son mios-yaqui- sino del mejor yaoista de closet, Kishimoto-sama.**

Link de Parenting Skills: www. Fanfiction s/ 3808190 /1/ ParentingSkills101 (Sin espacios)

Link en castellano: www . /s /4176079/1/Ha bilidades-pate rnales-101 (Sin espacios)

**_Advertncia: hay occ hasta en las macetas xDDDDDD_**

* * *

**Para todas aquellas que saben que una buena historia va mas alla de la serie que sea.**

* * *

_**Dedicado a **_

_**Bell(Feliz San Valentin xD)**_

_**HikaruWinter(te amo nena,en serio XD)**_

_**Mari-Neechan(Bien,aqui tienes XD)**_

_**Deikara,siempre.**_

_**Aclaración importante: Debido a chistes futuros, vamos a pretender que los donceles existen, solo que no son muy comunes, vale?**_

_**Pues eso, disfruten y recuerden que el occ estará presente…hasta en las macetas! XDDD**_

_**(Estas avisada, Bell, asíque no quiero quejas después XD)**_

_**PD: No me mateis XD, que este es de mis favoritos ;3**_

* * *

**Deja Vu**

**Naru POV**

La puerta de la clase estaba abierta así que me metí y me dejé caer en mi asiento solo un minuto tarde de la hora. El profesor me frunció el ceño y continuó con la lección. No había mucha gente prestándole atención a la lectura, además de que Ebisu sensei nunca seria tomado muy en cuenta. Podría ver que había varias notas pasándose de un lado al otro, entre chicas y chicos, asumí que tendrían que ver con toda la historia del proyecto de salud, aunque conociendo a mis amigos, mas valía tener en cuenta la inmortalidad del cangrejo XD

Me hundí en el asiento y comencé a reírme solo. La imagen de Itachi y Deidara cayéndose del armario volvió a saltar a mi cabeza. ¡Esperen a que Sasuke lo sepa! Me preguntaba que era lo que habían echo Sai y Gaara para festejar que serian padres. Un rápido estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo...

Sentí un golpe en mi hombro y me entregaron un pequeño pedazo de papel doblado. Afuera en una caligrafía bastante desprolija estaba mi nombre. Lentamente, abrí la nota para que el profesor no oyera el ruido del papel. Lo extendí y comencé a leer.

_Naru,_

_Me preguntaba si querrías ser mi compañero para el proyecto de la clase de salud._

_Seguro que a Sasuke no le importara_

_¿Serias la madre de mi bebe?_

_Tobi._

¿Este chico había perdido la cordura? ¿Que a Sasuke no le importaría? No conocía bien a Sasuke, por que definitivamente le importaría. Mire sobre mi hombro y le vi darme una saludo con la mano. ¡Tobi tenia que ser el hombre mas ignorante de toda la especie! Tomé mi bolígrafo y comencé a escribir mi respuesta.

_Tobi,_

_Lo siento, pero no puedo ser la madre de tu bebe. Nací con útero al ser doncel; pero lo perdí a los 15 al estornudar muy fuerte y no puedo tener hijos._

_Naruto._

_PD: A Sasuke seguro que le importara..._

Me reí solo por que creí que era gracioso. Obviamente, sabía que Tobi se perdería la broma y probablemente respondería que no necesitaba un útero para el proyecto y preguntaría nuevamente. Si lo hacia, tendría que ser un poco malo. Doble el papel, tache mi nombre en el frente, escribí Tobi y lo envié en su dirección.

La clase termino sin volver a tener alguna comunicación con Tobi así que creo que entendió el punto. Cuando el timbre sonó levanté mis libros del escritorio y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Recostado contra los casilleros, Sasu esperaba por mí. El alzó una ceja y preguntó. -¿Que tal la clase?- pude notar por el tono de su voz que ya sabia lo de Tobi así que solo me encogí de hombros. -Bien, nada entretenido.

Sentí sus fríos dedos envolviendo los míos mientras comenzamos caminar hacia el hall. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro -Realmente lamento lo de tu útero…- comencé a reírme tontamente al escucharle decir 'útero' con ese tono de voz tan correcto.

-Fue lo primero que salto a mi cabeza. Aunque no sabia si iba a entender la broma.

-Oh se la perdió completamente, según me contó Shino, que estaba sentado cerca; fue el 'A Sasuke seguro que le importara' la parte que pareció dar resultado. Eso, y el gruñido que le di mientras paso a mi lado en el pasillo- El hecho de que Tobi le tuviera miedo le divertía bastante. Me puse en puntitas de pie y le di un beso.-Gracias mi fuerte y grandote teme-samurai, aquel que defenderá mi honor! Ah tebayo!, ¿Te conté sobre Itachi y Deidara cayéndose de un armario de limpieza después de la asamblea?"

Una mueca de disgusto sumada a su especial fruncimiento de ceja me demostró que lo sabia -Creo que escuche algo de eso…- por la forma en que remarco el escuche sabia que había tenido que soportar a Itachi contándole los detalles, o tratando de hacerlo…seguramente delante de terceros y a los gritos, el teme tendría ganas de vengarse del mencionado armario, pobrecito. Le di un fuerte abrazo y luego dije -Tengo que irme a clases, tebbayo. Te veo en un rato, te amo teme.

-Adiós Naru, diviértete en la clase mi dobe- Se volteó y se alejó caminando, pero creí que se estaba riendo. Genial, eso significaba que dentro me esperaba otro desastre. Odiaba su capacidad para sonsacarle información a los demás y enterarse de todo… a veces parecía que leía mentes! Y el muy hipócrita decía que yo era el cotilla…

Caminé derecho hacia mi asiento, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. En mi escritorio había otra nota. Estaba teniendo una regresión de los días previos al baile. Dios no otra vez, ¿por favor!? Todos en la escuela saben que tengo novio, no es que nos escondamos mucho de todas formas ¿que es lo que están pensando?! Tacha eso. En realidad NO están pensando.

Tomé la nota y golpeé mis libros contra el escritorio. Me tranquilicé y abrí la nota. Esta era de Kankuro, genial. Había unas pocas líneas tachadas y luego escribió:

_Naruto,_

_Si necesitas un compañero para el proyecto de la clase de salud, estaré contento de ayudarte y ser el padre de tu bebe._

_Kankuro _

Por Kami sama! Hasta el hermano de mi amiga Temari?! Si encima parece un cerrado y homofobico de primera! Pensé varias opciones y luego me decidí por una. Entonces escribí rápidamente.

_Kankuro,_

_Ya le he pedido a Temari que sea el padre de mi bebe._

_Estamos felices juntos._

_Podrías preguntarle a Tobi si puedes ser el padre de su bebe, se que necesita un compañero._

_Naruto._

Era duro, pero quería que se terminara. Además no necesitaba a Shion-su novia casi oficial- y compañía enfadas conmigo. Nuevamente pase la nota hacia Kankuro. Su rostro se lleno de confusión mientras leía. Tuve que cubrir mi boca para que no viera la enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. Conseguido. Enterré mi rostro en el libro y note que Shikamaru, sentado detrás de Kankuro reía y escondía algo en su bolsillo…conté los minutos para que la clase terminara.

Tenía los libros en mano, listo para irme de la clase. El timbre sonó y fui el primero en salir por la puerta. En lugar de estar Sasuke esperándome, estaba Temari. Corrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Hola Naru! ¿Que tal la clase?- la gente salía amontonada de la clase a mis espaldas y ella aun seguía abrazándome.

-Bien Temari. ¿Donde esta Sasu?- Ella sonrió y señalo hacia el hall. Mire en la dirección y vi a Sasuke, Sai y Gaara doblados de la risa. Me volví hacia Temari. -¿De que diablos se están riendo?

-No estoy completamente segura. Sasu solo me dijo que viniera a buscarte a la puerta de la clase y te diera un gran abrazo. Todo eso después de recibir un mensaje al final de la clase. Aparentemente quería ver la reacción de mi hermano Kankuro...- comenzamos a caminar para encontrarnos con los chicos, quienes ahora se sostenían sus costados.

-¡Los sentimientos de confusión que desprendía ese chico son increíbles!- escuché a Shikamaru decir mientras se acercaba a los demás y movía su celular de lado a lado… ahora entendía que estaba guardando, le había mandado un mensaje a Sasuke después que conteste la nota de Kankuro. Shikamaru era muy susceptible a los cambios de humor en el ambiente, así que de seguro sabia lo que pasaría. Lo dicho, cotillas todos.

Mi teme me dio un abrazo -Lo siento, pero era demasiado perfecto. Pobre Kankuro, ¡casi tira sus libros cuando te vio con Temari!

-Me complace saber que esto te entretiene Sasuke teme-Dije sarcásticamente -Me encanta ser acosado para tu diversión, baka…vamos. Tengo que ir a clases y acabar con las esperanzas de algún otro chico que quiera ser el padre de mí bebe. ¡Te dije que odiaba los lunes tebbayo!- tomé su brazo y comencé a caminar hacia la siguiente clase.

Llego el cuarto periodo y pasó sin incidentes. Contento, caminé hacia la sala y vi a Sasu esperándome.

-Lo siento teme, nada bueno para reportar. Ninguna propuesta de matrimonio, nadie se ofreció a inseminarme, solo una aburrida clase de ingles.

-Bien, en lugar de intimidar a uno de esos chicos puedo hacer esto.- Tomó mi rostro en sus manos y sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse. Presionó sus fríos y suaves labios contra los míos por un segundo. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Cuando me aparté de él dije sarcásticamente

-Genial, ahora tendremos mellizos.- El sacudió su cabeza con una de sus extrañas sonrisas y comenzamos a caminar hacia la cafetería.

Él necesitaba hablar con Itachi sobre algo así que se dirigió hacia la mesa y yo fui por algo de comer. Miré a la fila de la cafetería, tratando de encontrar algo que fuera bueno. La fila era realmente larga y quería que Sasuke volviera para agarrar lo primero que veía, algunos bastones de queso y un agua, extrañamente no se me antojaba ramen, volver y pagar.

Mientras estaba en la fila, mire a Sasuke, el e Itachi estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la mesa, ambos con sus brazos cruzados mirándome, frunciendo el ceño y levantando la ceja a la vez (algo solo posible en los Uchihas, claro). Les lance una mirada de confusión. Justo entonces, escuché a alguien acomodarse a mi lado en la fila, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Itachi darle un codazo a Sasuke y sonreír.

-¿Naru?- inmediatamente reconocí la voz y lance una mirada asesina a esos dos desgraciados. Sabían que esto iba a suceder y estaban allí sentados, disfrutando del show. Hasta habían llamado a los demás! Me volví y a mi lado estaba Neji Hyuga.

-Hola Neji ¿Como estas?- no podía importarme menos, pero trataba de ser amable. Quizás no era lo que estaba pensando, quizás…

-Esto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte Naru. Me preguntaba si…Emm bueno me preguntaba si…si tú…Umm... bueno...si querrías ser mi compañero para el proyecto de salud- Se ruborizó un poco cuando terminó la pregunta. Le miré y alcé una ceja.

-¿Que hay de mi Sasuke?-esperaba que entendiera la indirecta. Esperaba un milagro, por lo visto.

-Bueno, no conozco mucho a Sasuke, quizás sea un poco incomodo tener a un hombre como compañero.- ¿Cómo es que alguno de estos chicos llega al final del día? Y yo que demonios soy?! Un pato?!. Que ardan.

-No Neji, me refiero, ¿Cómo crees que Sasuke se sentiría si fuera tu compañero y no de el, dado que él es mi novio?- enfaticé la palabra novio. Mucho.

-Bueno, solo pensé que como pasan tanto tiempo juntos quizás querrías hacer algo con alguien mas- La parte más frustrante era que realmente creía lo que estaba diciendo. Comencé a sentirme enfadado.

¡Si tan solo supiera cuando amaba a Sasuke! Estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por él, mi familia, mi vida. No quería pasar ni un segundo alejado. Mis manos comenzaron a apretar la bandeja que tenía frente a mí y ya no me sentía tan diplomático. Las puyas y los _"Uhhh", "Ahhh"_ y _"este ya cree que habrá boda"_ que susurraba Sai cerca de nosotros TAMPOCO ayudaba. Lo que colmo el vaso y mi gran paciencia fue que Neji se acercara para tratar de tomarme del brazo. En cuanto vio mi cara y como me eche hacia atrás, Sai dijo "_ya la regó"._

Sentí una repentina ira y grité

-Neji, no puedo ser tu compañero para este proyecto. ¡Quede embarazado de Sasuke antes de salir del gimnasio datebayo! EL es el padre de mi bebe, ¿Entendiste? ¿Necesito gritar un poco mas o que tebayo?! Es un sueño echo realidad y ambos estamos MUY felices- Mi rostro ardía de la ira mientras terminaba.

¿De donde saló todo eso? Pensé para mi mismo. Miré a mí alrededor y la cafetería estaba en silencio. La gente que estaba caminando se quedó estática mirándome, con la boca abierta. Sai susurro a Gaara, por supuesto a un nivel que todos pudieran oír

-Yo creo que este arroz ya se coció, tu no?

Los únicos otros sonidos eran unas risas ahogadas. Miré a la mesa donde se sentaban los Uchihas. Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara tenían sus cabezas escondidas en la mesa y temblaban con las risotadas. Sai estaba aplaudiendo mientras se sentaba y Gaara solo sonreía y sacudía su cabeza. Shikamaru se reía mientras Temari lo señalaba, acusándolo de haber ideado todo esto.

Cerré mis ojos, y me tranquilice. Miré a Shikamaru. El había sido el culpable, había planeado todo junto con Sasuke e Itachi; y sabían que Sai no se quedaría callado y empezaría con sus comentarios para enojarme, y ahora trataban de solucionarlo antes de que fuera hacia allí poniéndome caritas de niños buenos…buen intento.

Me sentía realmente mal por haberle gritado a Neji así que traté de disculparme y murmuré

-Lo siento Neji, ya sabes…hormonas del embarazo tebayo…

El show había terminado y la gente rápidamente volvió a sus almuerzos. Neji se alejo con una expresión de aturdimiento en su rostro. Realmente dudaba que alguien volviera a hablarme. Pague mi almuerzo y me dirigí hacia la mesa de los futuros cadáveres y golpeé mi bandeja contra la mesa.

-Naru, tu rostro estaba violeta cuando le gritaste. Oh por Kami sama!. Toda la cafetería escuchó como proclamaste que Sasuke era el padre de tu bebe y la parte de quedar embarazado antes de salir del gimnasio, impagable!- Itachi estaba aullando a este punto.

-Gracias por tu contribución, Sai -Lancé- y muchas gracias a ti también geniecillo-mirando mal a Shika.

-No te enfades con Sai, el padre de tu bebe fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Shika solo le aviso que escuchó a Neji vanagloriarse sobre esto mientras venia a almorzar. Y realmente Naru, al bebe no le hace nada bien que grites- Gaara, obviamente, saltó en defensa de Sai, mientras Shikamaru trataba de calmarme haciendo circulitos en mi espalda.

Sasuke finalmente dejó de reírse y me miro temerosamente a los ojos, poniendo su mejor carita de niño bueno. Ja! Era buena, pero no siendo yo un experto.

–Naru, yo...

-Sasuke Uchiha Teme, nunca te perdonaré por esto datebbayo. No trates de deslumbrarme cuando estoy enojado contigo…y Shika; si tratas de calmarme una vez mas, voy a ir y te forzare a que te comas estas croquetas tebbayo,. _Y DESPUES_ le diré a Lee sempai que te mueres por salir a correr con el esta semana-

Me volví hacia Sasuke, quien estaba mordiendo su labio para evitar reírse mientras yo despotricaba.

-Estoy tan enojado datebayo que voy a...voy a...

Estaba tan enfadado que mi mente estaba en blanco y no podía pensar una forma de vengarme del teme, así que me dirigí a la 'Reina-Rey, perdón, Rey de los Castigos' de la familia para que me ayudara.

-¡Dei ayúdame!

Una sonrisa maligna brilló en el rostro de mi primo

-Uhn, Naru, pequeño, es muy fácil. Sasuke no puede manejar por un mes. Sai lo dejara en tu casa cada mañana y tu lo llevaras a la escuela y lo traerás, en tu camioneta.- Hizo una pausa y continuó -Y asegúrate de tardar todas las veces, realmente odia que lo marquen por llegar tarde uhn…

-Ooohh… excelente Dei.¡Muchas gracias!- Sasuke abrió su boca para objetar y sabiamente la cerro.

-Es divertido hacerle cosas a los demás hasta que alguien pierde sus privilegios, ¿verdad, teme?- me mofé en su cara.

La risa se terminó y era hora de volver a clase. Después de mi quiebre mental, nadie mas se volvió a atrever a preguntarme sobre el proyecto. Eso estaba bien para mí.

Me encontré con Sasuke y el resto luego del último periodo y caminamos hacia el gimnasio para buscar los vientres falsos. El señor Ibiki estaba sentado en las gradas con un montón de vientres alineados en el suelo. Nos dio un saludo cuando nos vio.

-Señor Uchiha menor y señorito Uzumaki, ¿Ustedes son un grupo?

_"No, que va, venimos juntos para ahorrar piso tebbayo"-_pensé.

Escribió nuestros nombres en una grilla.

-Felicitaciones, aquí esta su vientre, ¿cual de ustedes estará embarazado?- en un rápido movimiento las manos de Sasuke me estaban señalando.

-Teme, te falto señalarme con el pie, tebba…creo que ya se dio cuenta- le dije mientras le daba un codazo.

-Bien, ayúdale a ponerse el traje, después de todo lo dejaste embarazado esta mañana en el gimnasio…por lo que escuché- acoto la profe Anko desde atrás. Quería gritar. ¿Acaso nunca iba a terminarse este día?

Itachi nuevamente estaba en el suelo, pero Anko le cortó.

-Y el otro señor Uchiha y señorito Uzumaki que bueno es verlos juntos. ¿Se han divertido en el armario esta mañana? Creo que no entendieron la parte de 'pretender' quedar embarazados…señorito Uzumaki, ¿asumo que hará que el Uchiha mayor sea el embarazado?

Dei sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. Tenia la sensación de que tenia tanto a Anko como a Ibiki comiendo de su mano. Caminaron hacia la hilera de vientres y encontraron uno con las cintas mas largas para que pudiera entrarle a Itachi.

Sasuke se reía por lo bajo mientras me ayudaba a colocarme el vientre. Se sentía tan pesado que me hacia inclinarme un poco hacia delante, seguro tenían puestas pesas en el. Si antes era torpe ahora era un inválido. También me veía ridículo con esta cosa sobre mi remera.

Sai, repentinamente corrió a mi lado y sacó algo de su bolso.

-Toma, ponte esto Naru.

-¿Que es? No creo que una de tus remeras entre con esta enorme barriga…

-Es una remera de maternidad, Naru, no te preocupes, te entrara.- Tomó otra en su mano, la cual asumí que era para el.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- alce la remera y vi que aun tenia puesta las etiquetas.

-Me entere del proyecto hace unos días, recuerdas? así que este fin de semana fui de compras. ¡Espera a ver las cosas que te conseguí!- estaba demasiado entusiasmado.

Sasuke rió suavemente mientras luchaba por meterme dentro de la remera de maternidad. Encantador, me veía como una tienda de circo. El Uchiha`s Circus, seguro, tebayo El extendió sus brazos y me dio un abrazo, pero la panza era tan grande que no llegaba muy bien.

-Señorito Sabaku y señor..ito Sai , son los siguientes. ¿Quién es el embarazado del grupo?

El señor Ibiki estaba escribiendo sus nombres cuando Sai respondió

-¡Obviamente que yo! Entonces, ¿Tendré una niña o un niño, señor?- dijo con ojos brillantes.

-No lo sabré hasta que lleguen los bebes el viernes- Dijo señalando las barrigas, esperando que se la pusiera y se marchara. Una línea había comenzado a formarse detrás.

-Pero señor Ibiki, hay mucho que hacer para el viernes. Necesito ropas, una cuna, necesito decorar la habitación… La paciencia del profe se había acabado y le interrumpió.

-Señorito Sai, se enterará el viernes como todos los demás. No necesita ir de compras, no necesita ni una cuna ni una habitación ya que solo esta pretendiendo. ¡Ahora agarre un vientre o hare que el Sabaku sea el embarazado! Largo!

Gaara, aterrorizado de que le hicieran pasar la misma vergüenza que a Itachi-aunque este parecía más bien disfrutarlo- agarró rápidamente a Sai y lo guió hacia los vientres. Encontraron uno pequeño que le fuera. Sacó una remera de maternidad de su bolso y se la puso encima. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja se acerco a nosotros

-Estoy listo. ¡Vámonos a casa!

En todo el trayecto hacia el auto, Itachi iba distraído por su vientre y aun más por los senos falsos que ahora tenia añadidos a su cuerpo. Se detenía delante de las ventanas que pasábamos para admirarse, mientras que Sasuke no se apartaba de mi lado por que yo no dejaba de tropezar en la lisa superficie. La gota que colmó el vaso fue que cuando me caí del cordón de la vereda, me alzó en sus brazos y me cargo todo el trayecto hasta el auto.

-No es mi culpa Sasu teme, ya no puedo ver mis pies!. Ya me costaba caminar cuando podía verlos, ¡ahora es como caminar ciego por una pista de obstáculos! Ni que tuviese habilidades Ninja!Solo espero no caer y aplastar al pequeño Sasu-chan.

-Vamos a tener que tener una seria discusión sobre el nombre de nuestro bebe, Naru, por que no voy a permitir que mi ficticio hijo sufra con un nombre como "Sasu-chan"- Mientras se agacho para dejarme en la puerta del auto, me volví y le di un beso.

-Eres un padre tan bueno para nuestros imaginario bebe. Pero me encanta demasiado el nombre…después de todo, también es el tuyo…

A unos cuantos pasos detrás nuestro(los ventanales del laboratorio estaban tentadores, según Itachi, que estuviese toda la clase de primer año era irrelevante) se dejo escuchar el vozarrón del Uchiha, seguido de su gran carcajada.

-ESE ES EL PROBLEMA, CUÑADIN! CON UNO BASTA Y SOBRA! WAHAHAHAHAJAJA

Caminé hacia la puerta del conductor y extendí mi mano

-Dame las llaves, Sasu teme, estas castigado ¿Recuerdas?- el me lanzó una mirada molesta. -Tú eres el que decidió usar mi humillación como fuente de entretenimiento hoy. Acepta las consecuencias y dame las llaves.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. Entusiasmado, abrí la puerta y me senté detrás del volante, pero me quede encajado. La fuerza que hizo mi vientre al chocar con el volante me arrojó hacia el suelo, fuera del auto.

Todo lo que pude oír fue la risa histérica de Itachi. Sasuke salió del auto y estaba a mi lado en un minuto, conteniendo su risa mientras hablaba.

-Naru, ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?

-No, estoy bien, siempre y cuando no cuentes el orgullo…Pero creo que deberías manejar dado que no puedo hacerlo sin lastimarme.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de enojo. Una vez más, Sasuke me alzo en sus brazos y me acercó hacia el auto. Me acomodó gentilmente en el asiento y me puso el cinturón de seguridad. En un intento por levantarme el humor preguntó

-¿Cuan lento quieres que maneje? El sabía que yo había tenido un accidente de pequeño y que le temía a conducir muy rápido.

-Cinco millas por hora debajo del limite de velocidad.- Dije con un puchero, el cual se transformó en una sonrisa cuando vi la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

-Lo que digas amor ¡Vamos a decirle a tu padre que estas embarazado!- la puerta se cerro de un portazo y repentinamente me sentí entusiasmado. Me volví haca Sasuke cuándo entró en el auto.

-¿Quieres divertirte un poco a costas de Minato?

* * *

_**Bien gente,aqui el 3...**_

_**si son lindos y me dejan suficientes rew(mas de uno,digamos?XD),subire el 4,donde esta la reaccion de Minato y Ay por dios,lo bueno que esta ese capitulo XDDD**_

_**rew? galleta? Hirai? XD**_


	4. Chapter 4: Minato

**_Originalmente; esta historia es de crepusculo(ya sabeis, chicos chulos brillantes y chuchos morenazos)esta en ingles y es gracias a Giselita que pude leerlo en castellano._**

**100% SASUNARU! ****_UA-TODOS EN EL MUNDO "REAL"_**

**Disclaimer: La serie Twilight/Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Parenting Skills 101 pertenece a Vjgm. Solo me adjudico las carcajadas que me dio la traducción al imaginarme a Naru y a Sasu, quien tampoco son mios-yaqui- sino del mejor yaoista de closet, Kishimoto-sama.**

Link de Parenting Skills: www. Fanfiction s/ 3808190 /1/ ParentingSkills101 (Sin espacios)

Link en castellano: www . /s /4176079/1/Ha bilidades-pate rnales-101 (Sin espacios)

**_Advertncia: hay occ hasta en las macetas xDDDDDD_**

* * *

**Para todas aquellas que saben que una buena historia va mas alla de la serie que sea.**

* * *

_**Aclaración importante: Debido a chistes futuros, vamos a pretender que los donceles existen, solo que no son muy comunes, vale?**_

_**Pues eso, disfruten y recuerden que el occ estará presente…hasta en las macetas! XDDD**_

_**(Estas avisada, Bell, asíque no quiero quejas después XD)**_

**_- -LAS MACETAS HA DICHO!_**

**_-Gracias,kyuu,siempre resaltando lo importante XD_**

**_Dedicao a tod s ustedes,que leyeron mi fic_**

**_y a las personitas tan especiales que dejaron rew en aguna oportunidad...lamento,de verdad,no poder hacer que kyuu les conteste a cada uno,de verdad, no me da el tiempo! espero que puedan perdonarme, y disfruten este capi, y los que le siguen...que la historia es larga XD_**

**_Deika,nene,va por ti.._**

* * *

**Minato**

**Naru POV**

Manejar a mi casa cinco millas por hora debajo de lo permitido estaba enloqueciendo a Sasuke. No había dicho ni una palabra en los últimos diez minutos y cada tanto soltaba algún bufido de frustración. Sabía el motivo por el cual yo no quería que fuese muy rápido, pero en general, lo dejaba ir un poquito más de lo que estaba permitido…No como ahora.

-Deberías pensarlo mejor antes de subestimarme, Uchiha. Si no puedo pensar en algo bueno, se exactamente a quien recurrir por ayuda.- una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

-¿Vas a llamar a Minato y asegurarte de que este en casa para el gran anuncio dobe?-bromeó. Oh si, cambiémosle el tema al embarazado tebbayo-¿Quieres usar mi teléfono?- Alzó el teléfono en la palma de su mano.

Repentinamente me sentí nervioso -Creo que tu debes llamarle-

-¿Yo? ¿Por que tengo que llamarle yo? No le agrado mucho, ¿Recuerdas Naru?

-Por eso será mejor. Llámale y dile que ambos necesitamos hablar con él. No, mejor, dile que ambos tenemos algo que decirle. Su cabeza dará vueltas y se sentirá completamente aterrado para cuando llegue a casa- tomé el teléfono de su mano, marqué el número y cuando comenzó a llamar se lo devolví.

-Naru…- pero su protesta fue cortada por la voz de mi padre en el teléfono.

_-¿Hola?_

_-Hola Minato. Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Como esta?-_ escondí mi rostro entre mis manos para no reírme. Mi teme siempre sonaba tan educado cuando hablaba, pero ahora sonaba cauteloso, hasta nervioso, mientras hablaba con mi papá.

-_Bien Sasuke. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ Minato nunca era amable con Sasuke, lo cual siempre me molestaba. Aunque sabia que su razón era cuidarme, mas aun desde que se divorcio de mamá y esta se fue lejos-apenas y dijo adiós antes de irse, y el que prácticamente me abandonara allí con el, sin preocuparse lo que yo quería, es lo que el no perdonaba, aun después de que hace unos años mi mamá volvió a comunicarse con nosotros, y pidió perdón y otra oportunidad para una nueva relación madre-hijo-, pero debía entender que se estaba pasando de la raya, así que esta era de alguna forma mi manera de vengarme de él. Esta vez no era diferente. Su voz sonaba acusatoria y molesta.

_-Bueno, señor...Umm… El dob, quiero decir, Naruto y yo necesitamos decirle algo. ¿Cuando cree que llegara a la casa?-_ No se que fue lo que me hizo reír mas, si pensar en como Mina iba a reaccionar o ver a mi teme sufriendo en esta conversación. Esto se ponía mejor y mejor. Difícil decisión

_-Estaré en casa en una hora. ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora_?- Sasuke me miró en busca de ayuda. Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza y moví mis manos para que continuase hablando.

_-No, señor no podemos. Preferiríamos hablarlo personalmente- _

Oh, por Kami-sama, esto esta saliendo mejor de lo que pensé.

_-¿Donde esta Naru? ¿Esta bien? No esta lastimado o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?-_ Ahora, la mente de Minato comenzaba a correr tratando de averiguar por que Sasu le había llamado y no yo. Todo salía acorde al plan. Eso te pasa por ponerle tantas pegas a que mi zorrito Kyuubi durmiera conmigo papaíto, ahora sufre ttebayo.

_-El esta bien Minato. No se preocupe_- Sasuke me pasó el teléfono y repentinamente, me sentí inspirado.

_-Hola papa. Estoy bien, solo que no me he sentido muy bien hoy, me siento mal del estomago. Te veré cuando llegues a casa-_ y cerré el teléfono antes de que pudiera escuchar mi risa.

-¿Mal del estomago? Buena jugada dobe.- Se rió Sasu por lo bajo.

-Esto va a ser divertido por que va a caer en el anzuelo redondito- Una pequeña parte de mi se sentía mal, pero papá necesitaba relajarse un poco mas en lo que respecta a Sasuke y a mi, y si no podía hacerlo por si mismo…tendría que ayudarle. Además, al pobre de Kyu-chan le agarro un resfrío que duro 3 días, por tener que dormir afuera. Que arda.

Nos tomó mucho mas llegar a casa con Sasuke obedeciendo el límite de velocidad-maldito psicópata del camino- así que no teníamos demasiado tiempo antes de que mi papá llegara a la casa. Tomé mis libros y salté del auto. Sasu estaba detrás mio, pero me tomó de la mano y me detuvo antes de entrar a la casa.

-Naru, conoces mejor a tu padre que yo, pero tengo que preguntarlo, ¿Puede Minato soportar una broma? No me parece que sea de la clase de persona que las toma bien... Sobre todo, si yo estoy involucrado..- tenia un tono bastante serio cuando lo preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros -¡Eso vamos a averiguarlo! De la forma en que yo lo veo, si no me equivoco, quizás trate de matarte, pero ambos sabemos que eso no funcionará, eres rápido, así que podemos dejar que lo intente tebbayo…-Kami, la cara de Sasuke era un poema, donde hay una cámara cuando se la necesita?! Itachi, tengo que pedírsela a Itachi.

-Hablando en serio, es un proyecto de la escuela y solo estamos haciendo lo que el señor Ibiki nos dijo. No puede enojarse por que cumpla con los deberes, ¿verdad?- Puse mi mejor carita de kitsune inocente, pero eso no parecía hacerlo sentir mejor. –Vamos teme, ¡Necesitamos planear todo y no hay mucho tiempo!

La cocina seria el lugar perfecto para que nuestra pequeña actuación tuviera lugar. Mientras deje mi mochila en la encimera, entro por la ventana mi precioso Kyuu-chan, seguro nos había sentido llegar, es tan listo! pidió sus mimos acostumbrados y se echo tranquilamente en la silla enfrente de mí, parecía que había notado que esperábamos algo, así que había decidido esperar con nosotros.

Sasuke se paró a mi lado.

-No tuve oportunidad de decirte lo hermoso que te vez embarazado. ¿Qué se siente?- sus ojos brillaron mientras miraba de mi barriga a mi rostro.

-Se siente...CALIENTE dentro de este loco traje, y pica tebba. Mi espalada también esta empezando a dolerme pero de seguro fue por las caídas de antes.- Sin pensarlo, comencé a acariciar el vientre mientras le hablaba. Mi rostro se puso al rojo vivo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Así que traté de distraerle.

-Realmente estoy bien, teme, por ahora. Aunque en un día o dos quiera matarte por haberme embarazado con el pequeño Sasu-chan, ¡Así que ten cuidado datebbayo!- le di un pequeño empujón con mi hombro.

-Te ves muy hermoso embarazado, dobe. Te ves dulce, Naru, de verdad.- Me acercó lo mas que pudo, con mi enorme barriga haciendo una pared entre medio de nosotros. El se inclinó y apoyó sus fríos labios contra los míos.

Le era tan fácil distraerme. Podría besarlo por horas, pero me forcé a volver a la realidad, teníamos trabajo por hacer.

–Ok, volviendo al trabajo.- Me senté en la mesa y acerqué la silla un poco más. -¿Puedes ver mi vientre si me siento así?

-No, solo inclínate un poco, si no se vera el enorme...pecho, así no se nota. Dudo que tu padre lo note, pero como alguien que pasa mucho tiempo apreciando…todo de ti, puedo notarlo…- le lancé una manzana hacia su cabeza y fallé. -Tu puntería es mucho mejor ahora que estas embarazado. Casi me das.

Le lancé otra, pero esta chocó contra la alacena y cayó dentro del lavabo. -Eres tan gracioso teme-

De pronto, algo hizo que diera un respingo, bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke, quien al entender el porque, sonrió.

-Ultima oportunidad de arrepentirte dobe, Minato acaba de girar la esquina, verdad? ¿Aun quieres hacer esto?- me preguntó con una ceja alzada. Era algo muy dulce el que se comportara normalmente con mi habilidad para sentir cuando alguien estaba cerca, a otro le habría dado temor, o repugnancia…Me había costado mucho poder confesarle que, por alguna razón, mis sentidos estaban mas desarrollados que la media de la gente, casi, como sentidos animales, aunque eso no me salvaba de tropezarme y caerme todo el tiempo, mas bien, creo que lo empeoraba.

No le importo, y desde entonces, me llamaba su zorrito consentido, cuidándome de la sobredosis de estímulos a mis sentidos, sabiendo, por ejemplo, que muchas personas juntas podían hacer que me mareara, por tenerlos tan desarrollados.

Al día siguiente, el me confeso que podía _leer y predecir _a la gente, casi como si leyera los pensamientos, ya que era muy observador.

El sonido del auto patrulla de mi papá sonó mas cerca para mi, lo que me trajo de regreso a la tierra, a mi cocina.

-Sip. ¡El juego comienza! Va por ti, Kyuu-chan!- mi zorrito movió la colita contento al ser nombrado; arreglé mi silla para quedar de frente a la puerta que entraría Mina y la acerque lo mas que pude a la mesa. –Teme, ven y siéntate a mi lado y tómame de la mano ttebayo- Tomé su pálida mano en la mía y la lancé arriba de la mesa.

- Naru, no quiero sonar pesimista, pero ¿Dobe, cual es el plan si algo sale mal, y él...digamos que…me dispara?-me miró con sus ojos llenos de duda. Parte de el bromeaba, pero otra parte lo decía en serio.

-¡No va a dispararte, teme! Y si lo hace, entonces con calma le explicamos que eres un vampiro, condenado a pasar la eternidad en la tierra y algún día, después de que nazca nuestro mitad humano, mitad vampiro Sasu-chan, me transformaras en vampiro y al bebe también, luego de que aprenda a usar el baño obviamente. Ah y que al sol brillas como bola de disco, tebayo- Se había quedado sin habla, realmente se había quedado sin palabras. Su boca permanecía abierta y sus ojos casi saltaron de su cabeza. Pedir. Cámara. a. Itachi. Ya.

-Respira Sasu, respira…Era una broma teme, ¡Necesitas relajarte tanto como Mina! Y no te preocupes, no dejare que te dispare-Al principio no sonrió, pero entonces le hice un puchero y dulcemente puse mi cabeza en su hombro y se rió.

-Sasuke, espero que estés listo, por que acaba de entrar en la calzada…

El apretó mi mano gentilmente para asegurarse de que quería esto. O de que yo no huyera en el último minuto y lo dejara con el muerto, lo que pasara primero.

-Solo sígueme la corriente con lo que diga, ¿esta bien teme?-le di una mirada firme y el asintió con su cabeza.

Minato entró corriendo por la puerta, hasta podía decir que había corrido desde el auto. Respiraba agitadamente y se vio sorprendido al vernos sentados en la mesa.

-Hola chicos. Déjenme guardar las cosas y vendré con ustedes.- Se fue de la habitación por un segundo. Aproveche la oportunidad para hacerle una pregunta a Sasuke.

-Bien, por lo que puedo escuchar, esta dejando su arma en la otra habitación, estarás bien. ¿Qué esta pensando?

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza lentamente hacia mí y susurró: -Esta convencido de que vamos a casarnos. Tiene todo un discurso planeado. Solo déjale empezar y creo que después podrás arreglártelas-

Confiaba plenamente en la habilidad de mi Sasuke-teme-hermoso para leer a la gente, así que me prepare con una gran sonrisa, que borre en cuanto Minato entró a la cocina y fue hacia el lavabo por un vaso de agua.

Lentamente, mi padre se acercó a la mesa y finalmente se sentó. Su frente comenzaba a brillar un poco con el sudor. -Entonces, ¿que puedo hacer por ustedes?-pregunto por fin, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke y a Kyuubi _a la vez_. Si sigue así, terminara bizco, fijo.

-Bueno papa, umm... Sasuke y yo tenemos algo que decirte y es algo importante- Respiré profundamente para dramatizar y continué -Papi, sabes que Sasu y yo nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo y no es un secreto el que lo ame con todo mi corazón-

Miré a Sasuke con mi mejor, y excepcional, mirada de borrego enamorado.

Justo entonces, Sasuke añadió

-Y; Minato; sabes que amo muchísimo a Naru. Más de lo que creía posible.- Él le dio otro suave apretón a mi mano y me guiñó el ojo.

Me volví a enfrentar a mi papá, quien cambiaba de colores como un camaleón que vi una vez en el zoológico.

-De seguro pensaras que somos jóvenes…- Papá no pudo soportarlo mas. Se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente detrás de la mesa.

-Escuchen chicos, se lo que van a decirme y solo tengo algo que decir antes de que hagan el gran anuncio. Kushina y yo teníamos su edad cuando nos conocimos y nos enamoramos. Tal como ustedes, creímos que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno las esperaba-en ese momento, lo vi hacer una mueca y entendí que estaría recordando como nos abandono mi mamá de rápido, apenas tuvo los papeles de la separación firmados y en mano, por mas que ahora teníamos una relación un poco mas amable, el nunca perdonaría lo solo que me dejo antes, y las palabras tan duras que me dijo.

A pesar de ser ahora "buenos amigos" yo tampoco podía olvidar fácilmente sus crueles palabras...Y estaba seguro de que Sasuke, quien justo estaba en la casa ese día, tampoco las olvidaba.

Y Kyuu-chan _aun_ le orinaba encima cada vez que la veía.

- Aun son muy jóvenes, ¿Cual es la necesidad de apurar las cosas cuando tienen toda su vida por delante? Terminen la escuela, y la facultad, y después si siguen enamorados, pueden seguir adelante con eso, pero solo esperen, por favor. No quiero que comentan el mismo error que nosotros al casarnos tan jóvenes…- Estaba desesperado por hablarnos de matrimonio. Ahora era mi oportunidad.

-¿CASARNOS? ¿Crees que queremos casarnos?-comencé a reírme y apreté la mano de Sasuke. Entendiendo la señal, se unió a mis risas. Incluso Kyuubi comenzó a soltar pequeños "kon-kon" que parecían risitas. Al otro lado de la cocina, papá se veía mas confundido que nunca.

-¿No iban a decirme que querían casarse? Pero pensé…Cuando dijeron que tenían algo que decirme…- ya no caminaba, tenía la mano bajo su mentón y aun trataba de averiguar que era lo que queríamos decirle.

-Papa, ¡Sasuke y yo no vamos a casarnos! Eso es totalmente absurdo, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea? Solo tengo diecisiete. No, ese no era nuestro gran anuncio.-

Como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de sus hombros, Minato tomó su silla alegremente y volvió a sentarse en la mesa. Entonces comenzó a reírse.

-Cielos, me han asustado. Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo, y corrí a casa para hablarlo-suspiro- Esta bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es el gran anuncio?- se relajó y se reclinó un poco en la silla.

Hice otra pausa dramática.

-Papa, estoy embarazado. Sasuke y yo tendremos un bebe ¿no es eso genial?- lancé con mi voz llena de excitación.

Los ojos de papá fueron de mi rostro al de Sasuke, mientras estaba sentado en silencio esperando que alguno de los dos riera y dijera que era una broma, pero ambos nos sentábamos seriamente esperando a que él dijera algo.

-¿Estas embarazado?- Oh, Kami, el tono de su voz. Esta bien que los donceles eran escasos, y que aun no podíamos saber si yo lo era, pero ese tono sonaba como si fuera la primera vez que oía hablar de la palabra.

-Si, te dije que me he sentido con nauseas últimamente, y no me comportaba como siempre. Esta mañana me entere de que estaba embarazado y quería darte las buenas noticias.-

Minato había comenzado a sacudir su cabeza vigorosamente de un lado al otro.

Solté la mano de Sasu, aparté mi silla de la mesa y me puse de pie, revelando mi enorme vientre de embarazado. Si hubiera estado pensando con claridad, Minato se habría dado cuenta de que era una broma. Me había visto la noche anterior y no tenia esta enorme barriga.

Y aun era pequeño para hacerme los exámenes que demostraban si seria o no doncel, seria fértil recién a los veinte años si salían positivo. Pero en su actual estupor, viendo este vientre en mi cuerpo, fue todo lo que necesito para creérselo completamente.

Cualquier pensamiento racional salio volando por la ventana, fue demasiado. Le escuche gemir ante el shock y luego se quedo tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hacia la derecha, más y más lejos, hasta que se cayó de la silla y aterrizó sonoramente en el suelo de la cocina.

Miré a Sasuke

-Bueno, ¡Eso salió mejor de lo que creí!

-¡Al menos no me disparó!- contestó -No esta teniendo un ataque cardiaco, ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras lanzaba una mirada preocupadas por sobre la mesa al cuerpo de mi padre que había caído como bolsa de papas al piso.

-Aun esta respirando normal-conteste-físicamente esta bien. Mentalmente, dímelo tu.

-Casi lo matas, pero estará bien. Tremendo shock .Creo que en cinco minutos despertará.- Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia mí. Yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y le di un beso.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-Yo no hice nada, excepto embarazarte. Tu hiciste el resto, ¡Y tu te encargaras de que sepa eso cuando se despierte!-lo ultimo que Sasu quería era que Minato tuviera otra razón además de los celos para odiarle. Planeé decirle que era una broma ni bien se despertara y le confesaría que yo había sido la mente impulsora de este plan y que era un proyecto para la escuela.

-¿Me pregunto como estarán yendo las cosas en casa con Sai e Itachi.

Sasu sacudió su cabeza y se rió

-Solo puedo imaginar las cosas por las que Itachi esta haciendo pasar a los pobres de Fugaku y Mikoto…sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que papá es doctor…

Kyuubi aprovecho y se sentó en el pecho de papá, mirándolo fijamente, y moviendo su colita alegre, volteo a vernos a Sasuke y a mí, mientras masticaba un trozo de la manzana que le había arrojado a Sasuke, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo.

* * *

_**- -AHHHH...Y HASTA AQUI LLEGO EL CEREBRO DE ZANZA POR HOY,SEÑORES...**_

_**LAS SALIDAS ESTAN POR ALLA,ALLA Y ALLA;CUIDEN SUS BOLSOS Y OBJETOS PERSONALES AL SALIR,GRA**_**CIAS...**

**-O****_k,entiendo el chiste tipo azafata de avion...pero,era necesario que te vistieses con el trajecito y todo?!_**

**_- -SEP. QUE ARDA._**

**_XDDDDDDDDDDDDD_**


End file.
